The embodiments herein relate generally to hand and wrist support apparatuses. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to a support apparatus with enhanced comfort to support a user's hand and wrist when using a computer mouse.
A computer mouse is a hand-held device used to transmit signals to a computer to control the directional motion of a pointer on a display and facilitate the selection of a menu item. The user's hand and/or fingers rest on the mouse, which glides on a flat surface such as a table or mouse pad. The fingers depress one or more buttons on the mouse to input a selection of a menu item shown on the computer's display. The use of a computer mouse often causes the user's hand and/or wrist to droop down out of a neutrally aligned position, which places significant stress, strain and/or pressure on the hand and wrist area. Over time, the user's hand and wrist may be subject to discomfort, pain and/or injury if not maintained in the neutrally aligned position.
Several hand and/or wrist support devices exist as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,067 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2006/0118679 and 2012/0168575, which disclose devices to support the user's hand and/or wrist. However, these devices are limited because they do not comprise a form-fitting member that fully supports the user's hand area, which conforms to the user's palm and cradles the wrist. Further these devices limit or partially hinder the user's range of motion of the fingers and/or thumb, which can make it difficult for the user to comfortably operate the computer mouse.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a hand and wrist support apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which permits the user to operate a computer mouse with the hand and wrist in the neutrally aligned position to ensure maximum support and comfort. There is a further need for the hand and wrist support apparatus to permit a free range of motion of the thumb and fingers so the user can operate the mouse with ease.